


you know it hurts me too (you look so broken when you cry)

by WinterWandering



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), so if this isn't canon. thats why, uh i wrote this before i watched the vod bc i had a power outage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering
Summary: Tubbo or the disks?- or, Tommy's trauma from exile pops back up at the worst timetitle from Glass Animals' Heat Waves
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 183





	you know it hurts me too (you look so broken when you cry)

“Tommy, Tubbo, drop your things.” Dream’s voice is cold as he stares at the duo, and Tommy can only think of Logstedshere, and anger, and TNT and heavy fists. 

(Dream’s your friend! No, he’s not! Yes, he is! He’s doing this for your own good! No, he’s not! Yes, he is! ...right?)    
  
Quickly, so quickly that Tubbo is still gaping in confusion, Tommy drops everyone into the hole, shaking in fear. 

“Dream, I didn’t mean-”    
The masked man cuts him off with a sharp and cold laugh, laying a hand on his sword. 

Tommy flinches back, fear in his blue eyes- and they dim, just a bit. 

“Tommy? What are you doing?” 

“Just- just drop your stuff Tubbo.” Tommy’s voice is shaky and quiet, and fear-filled. He knows that. “Please.” 

A soft swallow from his best friend, and Tommy stumbles away, already throwing his hands up to protect himself from the aftermath of the blast. 

A boom, deep underground. 

(He’s at Logstedshere, watching Dream blow up his house- his home, his second home. To protect him, right?)   
(He’s watching L’manburg blow up and watching his older brother die by the hands of their own father.)    
  
He’s with Tubbo, shaking as he stares at Dream- who was holding the disks. 

He’s in a cell. 

Alone. 


End file.
